Preston Stormer (KD)
Preston Stormer is the leader of the famous Alpha Team. When he came into battle against the Fire Lord he got new armor and became a Hero 2.0. He is known as the Commander and is battle partners with Natalie Breez. History Hero 1.0 Corruptus On the planet of Garchas VII the Alpha Team was split up. Each Hero as attacked by a powerful Villain selected by Corruptus, one of the most wanted villains in the galaxy. When Stormer learned that they were in battle he fought Corruptus. Unfortunately for Stormer, some of the Nanobots that Meltdown had used to infect him were still present and the villain used this against him and almost took over his body. Luckily for Stormer, the other Heroes had beaten their opponents and helped Stormer face himself. Once Stormer shut down the Nanobots he overpowered Corruptus and took him in. Ordeal of Fire Preston Stormer, along with William Furno, Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez headed to Marcix Prime to face off with the Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Fire Lord was absent because he did not believe the Heroes to be worthy of the fight, but it turns out he was not needed, as Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug were able to take the Heroes out without an issue. Luckily for Hero Factory, William Furno had analyzed the villains and their weapons so that they could be re-suited, because the Heroes had no resistance to fire or lava. Hero 2.0 Time Slicer Once the Heroes gain their new armor, they head to the training sphere to get used to their new abilities. Stormer fought Corruptus, a villain that he had once had a quarry with. After this they head to Almaak III, where the Fire Lords hideout was situated, and go into battle with them. They were aided with Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo. The battle proved hard for both parties, but the end result was a stalemate. The Villains revealed what the fuel was for, a item called a Time Slicer, which the villains would use to bring the beings from the past to destroy Hero Factory. The Heroes were forced to flee when the villains started to make a move for their ship. A Surge from the Past Coming Soon Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Stormer was equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon and is the leader of the Alpha Team. He is a classic hero type and is a fairly new model. He has gone on countless missions and has a great level of experience. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, he has donned new armor and a new weapon: a Multi-Tool Ice Shield. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. Stormer has changed it so it can access his core using a tube, and shoots ice spikes and has a freezing super blade. His helmet has sensors and a telescopic lens to aid with sight. Personality Stormer is hard on rookies and believes they need to learn quickly in order to survive. In the Alpha Leader's youth he would train so hard that he'd drain his hero core and need it recharged. This proves that if Stormer wants to achieve something, he will work very hard for it. The Alpha Leader has a lot of confidence in his skills, but is hurt by the desertion of a former hero and friend. He can't stop thinking that day and whether there was something more he could've done to keep Von Ness around. Furno attempts to impress him with his fancy tricks and impressive intelliegence, but it takes some time before Stormer can accept the kid as a hero due to his mistrust of rookies since Von Ness left. Appearances * 2.0 Missions ** 2.0 Missions 1: Beginner's Luck ** 2.0 Missions 2: A Surge Through Time ** 2.0 Missions 3: Flames from the Past ** 2.0 Missions 4: Frozen in Time ** 2.0 Missions 5: The Roots of Time ** 2.0 Missions 6: Future Technicalities ** 2.0 Missions 7: Protector of Hope ** 2.0 Missions 8: Time Sliced Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:Heroes Category:The Fate of Two Worlds